


A Feeling Like Love

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: He's the one who beds the Dark Lord's favorite.





	A Feeling Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/).

She’s lying beneath him, reluctantly doing her ‘duty’ as his new wife.   
  
There’s no passion in her face or body; she could be asleep but for the way his movements force huffs of breath from her red-painted mouth.  
  
It doesn’t bother him that she’s so unresponsive; he doesn’t care because she’s his trophy, his path to glory with his king.   
  
Rodolphus is the one who fucks the Dark Lord’s favorite, and does it with a clean conscience, because of the platinum ring on her finger.   
  
He pulls her unresisting body close, and goes to sleep with a feeling like love. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in October 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
